Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of wear resistant airfoil tips. Compressor stages in a turbine engine have one or more rows of rotating blades surrounded by the casing. To maximize engine efficiency, leakage of gas between the airfoil tips and casing should be minimized. This may be achieved by configuring the airfoil tips and casing seal such that they contact each other during periods of operation. With such a configuration, the airfoil tips act as an abrading component and the seal can be provided as an abradable seal. Previously the blade tip has comprised an abrasive material such a cubic boron nitride. The process to apply the abrasive material is costly and time consuming, particularly when the airfoil tips are reconditioned.